


【佑灰】圖書館的戀愛習題

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【佑灰】圖書館的戀愛習題

這大概是文俊輝第一次來到圖書館，對於他活蹦亂跳的個性可無法坐在座位上待著好幾個小時，然而大學生涯中得來的原因是教授要求每位學生都得交一份閱讀心得否則期末成績就化作流水了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
無可奈何的文俊輝只好來到這寧靜之地，找尋或許有些興趣的書籍完成這份報告。不管絞盡腦汁地思考，他還是想不透該從哪裡作為起點，這裡實在是太大了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
若是沒踏進這裡，他還真不曉得學校的圖書館如傳言般壯觀，一眼望去即有許多書櫃陳列著，藏書量十分地驚人，各式各樣的書籍應有盡有，只怕是找不到所想要的書籍而不是沒有。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
此外，這圖書館採用了英式風格，將天花板挑高設了復古的吊燈，兩旁還有旋轉式樓梯可以走到二樓，令人難以置信自己身處在韓國。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
掃視過一本又一本的書，文俊輝仍未找到自己所要的，也許是自己沒有訂個方向想看什麼類型的書籍，僅僅是胡亂的搜索式找法。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
正當他正苦惱不已時，從書與書之間的縫隙中窺見了一名男子倚靠在書櫃上翻閱著自己手上的小說──全圓佑。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
文俊輝知道他是誰，彷彿蝴蝶被花朵所吸引，他一步一步地走過無數個書櫃，錯過了許多機會，可能這當中有他所想看的其中一本，但他不由自主地走到了全圓佑身旁。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
即使他再也不是之前的全圓佑。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
他穿著黑白條紋的襯衫以及卡其色長褲，配上一副圓框眼鏡，任何人都忍不住偷看他一眼。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
細長的眼眸中仔細地掃過文字，不時看到有趣的劇情會揚起嘴角。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
全圓佑其實習慣了獨自來往的大學生活，擁有不論男女都怦然心動的長相，卻不喜歡與人相處，他覺得麻煩而且他寧願把處理人際關係的時間拿去看更多書。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
但全圓佑總覺得少了些什麼，似乎身旁常有的嬉鬧，熟悉的面孔從某天開始遺忘，他想要記得卻無法想起。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「全圓佑。」文俊輝若有所思，最終還是說出了他的名字。他有太多太多的時間選擇逃避，卻永遠忘不了那段逝去的時光。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「叫我嗎？」聽見某人的呼喚，全圓佑闔上書看向眼前的人──文俊輝。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
兩個人所處的時光，只有文俊輝牢記在心裡。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你能幫我找一本書嗎？」文俊輝淺笑著，不想將失落的情緒描寫在臉上，儘管他不記得也不會想起。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「我記得你是文俊輝學長吧，那本書叫作什麼啊？」全圓佑聽說過他，他是位年輕輕輕就當過演員的高材生，在演藝科中可說是大名人，不禁好奇為何會知道默默無聞的自己。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「Fallin' Flower。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
要是時間能夠回朔，我只想要你想起我喜歡你，而你喜歡我。⠀


End file.
